Various route search techniques are used by wireless communication systems including multihop communication systems. A route search technique, for example, defines a link cost and selects a route whose sum of link costs is the lowest of all the routes.
Related art is discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-55208, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-228083 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-67066.